bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Brawl!
" Hehe..Hiya twerp ready for another battle?",Finn would say grinning. " I'm up for anything!",I'd talk back. " Fine.",Finn would say before pulling out a Field Open Card. I'd do the same. " Field OPEN!",we'd both say. " GATE CARD SET!", I'd say before throwing a gate card down. " Gate Card set!",Finn would say throwing down a card too. " Bakugan BRAWL!" I'd say before throwing down Aquos Terrorclaw. " Bakugan Stand!" Aquos Terrorclaw enters the battle field with 330 Gs. No other data available. " Your little crab is going down!" Finn would say. " Bakugan Stand!" Ventus Monarus enters the battle at 340 Gs. No other data available. ' '" Gate Card Open! Triple Battle!" I'd throw down Aquos Siege. " Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Aquos Siege enters the battle and 300 Gs. No other data available. " Bakugan Brawl!" Finn would say before throwing down Ventus Bee Striker.Ventus Monarus and Bee Striker have the combined power of 740 Gs. Aquos Terrorclaw and Siege have the combined power of 630 Gs. " Bakugan Stand! Ability Card Activate! Blow Away!" Finn would then say. Aquos Terrorclaw now at another gate card. '" Now....ATTACK!",Finn would say. " Not on my watch! Ability Card Activate! Dive Mirage now!", I'd say before they attacked Siege. '''Aquos Siege now at a other gate card. '" Gate Card Set!" I'd say before throwing down a card. " Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" I"d throw down my guardian bakugan, Razenoid. 'Aquos Razenoid enters the battle at 290 Gs. ' ' '" Bakugan Brawl!" Finn would say before throwing down Ventus Eragon. " Bakugan Stand!" 'Ventus Eragon enters the battle at 500 Gs. '" Gate Card Open! Time to use my Razenoid character card." '''Aquos Razenoid now at 490 Gs. " Ability Card Activate! Grand Down!", Finn would say before throwing it down on my gate card. Gate Card nullified. Aquos Razenoid now at 290 Gs. '''" Attack!", Finn would say. " Ability Card Activate! Stormed Weather!". '''Ventus Eragon now at 700 Gs. " I-Impossible!", I'd say. Ventus Eragon victorius. '''" Atleast I tried..", I'd say. '''Field ready for battle. " Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!", Finn would say before throwing down Ventus Monarus. Monarus enters the battle at 340 Gs. '" Gate Card Open!",I'd say." Energy Merge!" '''Monarus now at 240 Gs. Terrorclaw now at 430 Gs. '" Attack NOW!", I'd yell at Terrorclaw. 'Terrorclaw victorius. '" So you finally beat me huh.", Finn would say grinning. " Yea, I finally did!",I'd say smiling. " Bakugan Brawl!" Bakugan Stand!",Finn would say before throwing down Ventus Bee Striker on Terrorclaw's area. " Gate Card OPEN!", I'd say. " Time to use my Terrorclaw Character Card!" 'Terrorclaw now at 500 Gs. Bee Striker at 490 Gs. '" Ability Card Activate! Ventus Stinger!" 'Gate Card now switched with opponent's gate card. Gate Card nullified, Terrorclaw now at 300 Gs. '" Gate Card Open!",Finn would say." Triple Battle!" 'Ventus Eragon now enters the battle with the power combined of 700 Gs. '" Now...DESTROY!",Finn would yell. 'Bakugan Ventus Eragon and Bee Striker victorius. '" How d-did you do that?! You did it with just one move!", I'd say worriedly. " Abilty Card Activate! Blow Away! Send Aquos Siege to Bee Striker and Eragon's area.", Finn said. " Now destroy that Siege!",he'd command. '''Opponent Finn wins the battle,Brawler Alex loses the battle. " N-No not again!",I'd say. " Heh..I beat you again twerp. Now BEAT it!",He'd say before running off. " I-I lost again...", I'd think. " You should get REVENGE. " I'd turn around and then, I was face to face with a masked brawler. " W-Who are you?! ", I'd say fearfully. " I am Masquerade, I challenge you to a bakugan battle.", the masked person would say. " I see..well I accept your challenge.", I'd say before getting my field open card out. " Bakugan Field OPEN! ", we'd both say. " Gate Card SET! ",we both would say before throwing down a gate card. " Bakugan Brawl! ", I'd say before throwing Aquos Centipode on my gate card. " Bakugan Stand! " Aquos Centipode enters the battle at 375 Gs. No other data available. " Bakugan Brawl!",Masquerade would say before throwing down Darkus Wormquake. Darkus Wormquake enters the battle at 340 Gs. No other data available. " Gate Card OPEN. Joker's Wild. " " W-What?! I haven't heard of that card before!",I'd say before seeing Centipode go to the Doom Dimension, " C-Centipode!!! " Darkus Wormquake victorious. '''" Gate Card Set!!! ",I'd say before throwing down a gate card," Bakugan Brawl!",I'd say before throwing down Aquos Robotallion. " Bakugan Stand!" '''Aquos Robotallion enters the battle at 200 Gs. ' '" Bakugan Brawl! " ,Masquerade would say before throwing down Darkus Mantris. " Bakugan Stand! " Darkus Mantris enters the battle at 340 Gs. " Gate Card Set!",I'd say before throwing down my last gate card. " Bakugan Brawl! ",I'd say before throwing down Aquos Razenoid. " My Gate Card gives me 2x Gs,that should do it! ", I'd think. Aquos Razenoid enters the battle at 290 Gs. No other data available. '" Bakugan Brawl!",Masquerade would say before throwing down Darkus Hydranoid." Bakugan Stand! " '''Darkus Hydranoid enters the battle at 450 Gs. '" Er..Gate Card Open! Razenoid Character Card!",I'd say. 'Aquos Razenoid now at 580 Gs. '" Ability Card Activate! Auragano Revenge." 'Razenoid's power decreased to 480 Gs. Hydranoid now at 550 Gs. '" N-No. ",I'd say tears falling from my eyes. " G-Goodbye..", Razenoid would say before going inside the Doom Dimension. " Razenoid!!! ",I'd yell. 'Razenoid defeated, Hydranoid victorious. '" Ability Card Activate! Marionette!",Masquerade would command Mantris to do. " Robotallion go to the same card as Mantris! Now Gate Card OPEN. Mine Ghost! " ''BOOM! " R-Robotallion n-no I need you here!!! ",I"d yell. Opponent Masquerade wins the battle. '''" Masquerade..y-you win this time. " ,I'd say before fainting. ''Finn's P.O.V. " I should call Alex for another battle.. ",I thought. I'd go on my baku-pod. " I'm right here. " ,a mysterious person would say. " Huh?! ",I'd turn around. " Alex?! Oh you want another battle? I accept your challenge twerp. ",I'd say while grinning. " Bakugan Field OPEN! ",we'd both say. " Doom Card..Set. " ,Alex would say before throwing the doom card on the floor. " Gate Card Set!!! ",I'd say before throwing down a gate card. " Bakugan Brawl! ",I'd say before throwing down Ventus Falconeer. " Bakugan Stand! " Ventus Falconeer enters the battle at 310 Gs. No other data available Bakugan Brawl! ",Alex would say before throwing down Aquos Gargonoid. " Bakugan Stand! " Aquos Gargonoid enters the battle at 280 Gs. No other data available. '" Gate Card Set! ", I'd say before throwing down a gate card. " Bakugan Brawl! ",I would say before throwing down Ventus Manion. " Bakugan Stand! " '''Ventus Manion enters the battle at 290 Gs. No other data available. '" Gate Card OPEN.",Alex would say. " Doom Companion. " 'Ventus Manion and Aquos Gargonoid defeated,now sent to the Doom Dimension. ' " M-Manion!!! Alex why would you send your own bakugan to the Doom Dimension?! You love Bakugan! ",I'd talk back to him. " I don't need that weak bakugan anyway. " " WEAK?! You'll pay! ",I'd yell at him angrily. " What's wrong with you?! " " Your move. ",Alex would say ignoring my insults. " Bakugan Brawl! ",I'd say before throwing down Ventus Mantris on my gate card. " Bakugan Stand! ". 'Ventus Mantris enters the battle at 300 Gs. '" Hehe..Bakugan Brawl! ",Alex would say before throwing down Aquos Limulis on Mantris's gate card. " Bakugan Stand! ". 'Aquos Limulis enters the battle at 310 Gs. '" I can't be defeated. ",I think. " Er...Gate Card OPEN! ",I'd say. " Triple Battle! ". " You've set a trap Finn, so you better choose your next bakugan carefully pal. ",Alex would say to me. " Ok, Finn put me in! ",my guardian bakugan Eragon would say. " No not yet. This strategy might work I think..",I'd say before throwing down my last gate card. " Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! ",I'd say before throwing down Ventus Siege. " You're Mantris is gonna go to the Doom Dimension! ",Alex would taunt before throwing down Aquos Reaper. 'Aquos Reaper enters the battle at 340 Gs. Aquos Limulis and Reaper have the combined power of 650 Gs. '" Haha your Mantris is no match for my two bakugan! ",Alex would taunt again. " Ability Card Activate. Sling Blazer! ". " Mantris send Reaper to Siege's area! " '''Aquos Limulis and Reaper defeated, Ventus Mantris and Siege victorious. '''" No I didn't lose again! " " NO!!! ",Alex would yell before running off." I win again. ",I'd say grinning. " Your're pretty ''GOOD at battling. Why don't you join my team? ",someone would say. I'd turn around and say. " Masquerade! Y-You monster! " " Why don't we battle? " '''''To Be CONTINUED.